Adolescente al fin y al cabo
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Itachi era AMBU... pero tenía trece años después de todo, y como cualquier adolescente puede llegar a mentir, a encapricharse por algo y tener problemas con Mikoto.


Titulo: Adolescente al fin y al cabo.

Resumen: Itachi era AMBU... pero tenía trece años después de todo, y como cualquier adolescente puede llegar a mentir, a encapricharse por algo y tener problemas con Mikoto.

Pareja: KakaIta o Kakashi x Itachi.

Dedicatoria: Nii-san es para tú *-*, porque se me ocurrió hablando contigo haha.

 Aclaración: Kakashi sí le dice a Itachi "Ichi", no fue un error...

Era un ninja responsable, hábil y disciplinado, tenía que serlo o de lo contrario no sería un miembro de AMBU y mucho menos el capitán de su propio equipo. Pero a pesar de todo lo dicho anteriormente, había una cosa que todos a su alrededor –quizás sólo exceptuando a su hermano menor- parecían olvidar de forma mágica y eso era que... tenía sólo trece años.

Con esos pensamientos rondándole la cabeza regresaba de una misión que había agotado casi todas sus fuerzas, al menos agradecía haber llevado su reporte al Hokage apenas llegar a Konoha porque con lo cansado que se sentía sólo deseaba dormir durante dos días y dos noches, aunque algo le decía que no sería posible su apreciada ilusión.

Podía ver al barrio Uchiha y sabía que todos estaban esperando por él, que Sasuke estaba esperando por él, pero no eran los únicos que esperaban con ansias su regreso después de ese mes fuera de casa. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios cuando sintió una presencia familiar; se giro un poco y miró al cielo que apenas comenzaba a teñirse de colores anaranjados, como si se quemara... aun era temprano en cierta forma, si llegaba tarde a casa no importaba, así que de un salto emprendió su marcha hacía el otro extremo de la villa, donde sabía estarían esperándolo con el mismo deseo y entusiasmo que en su hogar.

Se detuvo afuera de la ventana y ni si quiera fue necesario que tocara para que le abrieran, porque apenas poner sus pies en el alfeizar la ventana se abrió con un golpe sordo permitiendo el espacio suficiente para que entrara el cuerpo menudo del AMBU.

—Sensei.— susurró el adolescente mirando toda la habitación que estaba vacía.

Itachi entro al cuarto y cerro la ventana sin bajar la guardia, estaba seguro de que Kakashi estaba ahí aunque no sentía su presencia de ninguna forma posible. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas al igual que los brazos, estaba dispuesto a esperar toda la noche... aunque luego volvió a pensarlo, quizás toda la noche no pero si hasta la medía noche de ser necesario.

Un kunai paso demasiado cerca del menor, y como buen ninja salto para esquivarlo sin esfuerzo, se lo esperaba venir en realidad, pasado el incidente volteo a la dirección de la cual había salido aquella arma y sonrió al ver una sombra en la esquina de la habitación, que dicho sea no estaba del todo iluminada.

—Sensei.— dijo ahora de forma más audible, dibujando una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios al haberle reconocido, aunque para él no tenía gran complicación.

—Itachi-chan.— dijo su sensei, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa del adolescente que le interrumpió en el acto.

—Itachi-kun.— dijo con un énfasis especial. —Tengo trece años sensei.— dijo como si eso explicara todo.

En un pequeño parpadeo Itachi tenía a su sensei sobre él, ambos acostados en la cama del mayor, quien sonreía bajo su mascara. Itachi soltó un bufido algo molesto, pero más que eso estaba un poco indignado, _¿por qué nunca se quita la mascara?,_ pensaba el Uchiha.

—¿Cómo te fue en la misión?.— preguntó el sensei, haciendo que su alumno achicara los ojos y arrugara la nariz.

—Bien, de otra forma estaría muerto y no aquí.—

El mayor apretó las manos de Itachi, aunque ambos tenían fuerzas similares el menor no se resistiría... a menos que se sintiera en peligro verdadero obviamente, pero no era el caso.

—Itachi-kun andas muy irritable este día.—

—Noche.— corrigió como sólo podría hacerlo un adolescente indignado. —Además, llegaste tarde sensei.— reprochó mirándolo fijamente.

—En el camino me encontré a una ancianita y ella...—

—¡Kakashi-sensei!.— gruñó liberándose del mayor, que no trato de evitarlo. —Y luego lanzar el kunai.—

—Vamos Ichi, lo esquivaste con facilidad.— dijo revolviéndole el pelo. —Además, ya estamos perdiendo tiempo joven Uchiha.— ahora fue un tono serio el que utilizo.

Itachi se levantó de la cama y posó sus ojos negros sobre Kakashi, y sin ninguna ceremonia ni aviso saltó sobre él arrojándolo al piso, obviamente el ninja copia podía haberlo esquivado, pero no lo hizo. Una vez ambos sobre la madera, Itachi comenzó con algo que se había vuelto –en secreto- su más grande diversión.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿dónde esta mi regalo por haber cumplido esta misión?.— pregunto palpando todo el cuerpo del Hatake, inspeccionando que no estuviera escondido en algún lugar.

Bolsillos, dentro del traje y en cualquier lugar que pareciera sospecho de esconder el regalo de Itachi, porque sí, el ojinegro estaba demasiado acostumbrado a recibir algo siempre que llegaba de viaje por parte de su sensei, y cuando era Kakashi el que se iba siempre le traía dos regalos del lugar en el que estuviera.

Después de mucho buscar no lo encontró, y con resignación vio a Kakashi, y aunque la mascara impedía que viera la sonrisa podía imaginarla perfectamente.

—Sensei quiero mi regalo.— y para hacerlo más evidente extendió su mano hacia Kakashi.

—_Lo he malcriado.—_ pensó el ninja copia, y cuando vio al muchacho frente a él empezando a impacientarse tuvo que darse la razón. —_Lo hice, y mucho... incluso más de lo que esperaba.—_

—Sensei.— repitió de forma suave, comenzaba a impacientarse, además ya era de noche, no que se sintiera asustado pero...

—Muy bien, pero este regalo es diferente Ichi-kun.— le dijo, provocando un brillo especial en los ojos de Itachi. —Ahora se paciente y cierra los ojos.—

Sin muchas ganas de obedecer pero con muchas ganas de obtener un regalo termino accediendo.

—Muy bien.—

Kakashi puso su mano izquierda sobre su mascara y la retiró junto con las mascaras que estaban de bajo como protección, finalmente cuando no quedo ninguna se fijo en el reloj que marcaba las doce con diez minutos y sonrió.

—Ábrelos.—

Se le hizo extraño no sentir nada en sus manos y cuando abrió sus ojos nunca imagino lo que veía... esa imagen iba a estar en su cabeza durante el resto de su vida. Por primera vez podía ver la cara de Kakashi-sensei, porque antes de eso jamás pudo verla, no importaba cuantos trucos –o chantajes más bien- utilizara para deshacerse de esas _**innombrables cosas**_ y ahora estaba ahí frente a él.

—¡Sugoi!.— exclamó sin poder contenerse. Su conciencia le gritaba que se comportara como un buen AMBU y dejara de actuar como un niño haciendo esas expresiones. Esa voz fue ignorada.

—Nuestro secreto.— dijo Kakashi, depositando un beso en los labios del adolescente que, por primera vez no cerró los ojos mientras correspondía.

Cuando se separaron Itachi seguía en un estado de sorpresa, o eso parecía porque no parpadeaba y apenas se movía. Kakashi se puso su mascara nuevamente y, después de esperar unos minutos y que el muchacho siguiera en ese estado decidió que era mejor comentarle que ya tenía que irse.

—Vete Itachi.—

Eso **sí **que lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Por qué!.— gruño mirándolo con su sharingan, aunque no fuera a utilizarlo.

—Porque faltan menos de ocho minutos para que sea la una de la madrugada.— comento con simpleza.

En un movimiento imperceptible, la ventana ce cerró de golpe indicando que el niño se había ido a su casa como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual no era del todo falso...

Itachi entro a su casa de la forma más sigilosa posible con la leve esperanza de que sus padres estuvieran durmiendo, en un bar ebrios, planificando futuros hermanitos para él y Sasuke, en casa de algún familiar... o cualquier opción que indicase que nadie sabría si él llego o no antes del toque de queda a su casa.

A medida que iba avanzado la sensación de ser vigilado era demasiado fuerte, pero no veía a nadie, así que trato de asegurarse que era sólo su alocada imaginación. Lamentablemente no fue así.

—Felicidades Itachi.— susurró de forma casi inaudible una vez dentro de su habitación.

—¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?.— la voz de Mikoto lo congelo en su sitio, volteando lentamente miro a su madre tratando de aparentar serenidad. —¿Dónde estuviste?.—

Itachi era un gran ninja, era un capitán de los AMBU, era responsable, era un buen hermano mayor y... era un adolescente de trece años, así que de vez en cuando debía tener sus muestras de "Yo-se-todo-y-tú-no", como cualquier otro adolescente normal.

Así que como todo adolescente hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente...

—Acabo de llegar hace un rato.— mentir a Mikoto.

Su madre le sonrió pero eso no lo tranquilizó nada, sino todo lo contrario aunque trato de no aparentarlo.

—Esta bien, cariño.— dijo a su hijo. —Descansa, debes estar muy cansado después del largo mes fuera de casa.—

Mikoto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Itachi se quedo con una sensación extraña en el pecho, pero trato –nuevamente- de no prestarle atención a eso.

_­­­—Hoy vi la cara de Kakashi-sensei, además hoy volvió a besarme.— _pensaba ya dentro de su futon dispuesto a dormirse. —_Entonces tal vez ahora si acepte hacer lo que dice ese libro que siempre lee.—_ sonrió antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano como siempre y bajo a desayunar, pero le extraño el sólo ver a su madre y padre en la mesa. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?, siempre que él llegaba su hermanito se levantaba temprano para desayunar con él.

Se acerco a sus padres y se sentó, ambos le clavaron la mirada haciéndolo sentir nervioso, aunque sólo por dentro.

—Cariño, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta.— dijo su madre, a lo cual el accedió. —¿Cómo es posible que entregaras tu reporte en la tarde si la misión acabo en la madrugada de hoy?.—

Atrapado. Fue el único pensamiento que le llego al mayor de los Uchiha en esa situación.

Uchiha Itachi podía ser un genio, el orgullo del clan, un AMBU, un ninja responsable, disciplinado y totalmente centrado... pero tenía trece años y en algún momento tenía que fallar alguna misión.

Misión: Engañar a Mikoto alías Madre sobre protectora.

Estado de la misión: Fallida.

Al menos, le quedaba el consuelo de haber visto la cara de Kakashi-sensei en su totalidad, y no importaba el castigo, todo había valido la pena.

—No más Dangoz en un mes.-

O tal vez no...


End file.
